


Un Noël au chocolat

by SerdaiglePower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerdaiglePower/pseuds/SerdaiglePower
Summary: Il y a Noël, Albus, Scorpius, du chocolat et des bandes-dessinées.





	Un Noël au chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour camarades !
> 
> Un Scorpius/Albus pour vous servir ! J'ai été inspirée d'un de mes OS écrits dans le cadre de mon calendrier de l'Avent sur Harry Potter et j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur ces deux là parce qu'ils méritent mieux que l'Enfant Maudit. Au programme des adolescents un peu foufous, du chocolat, un Harry au bord de l'ulcère et Astérix. Oui, oui.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer: Je ne m'approprie rien du tout, l'univers d'Harry Potter est à J.K Rowling

« Les garçons attention ! »

Harry leva sa baguette et réussi à stopper la chute du vase à temps, non pas que sa casse eu causé une grande perte pour eux. Après avoir sauvé le pauvre vase qui n'avait rien demandé si ce n'est accueillir des bouquets de fleurs, Harry sortit précipitamment de la maison et héla Scorpius et Albus qui étaient sortis dans le jardin pour s'amuser.

« Les garçons faites attention quand vous sortez !

\- Désolé papa !

\- Pardon Mr Potter ! »

Les garçons eurent une petite moue penaude puis reprirent leur activité, faire les fous dans la neige. Harry haussa les épaules et rentra dans la maison, bien au chaud. Ginny était sortie et James chez ses grands-parents pour la journée. Il ne restait que lui, les garçons et Lily qui l'attendait patiemment dans le salon pour dessiner et peindre.

« Est-ce que tu étais comme ça à leur âge ou c'est juste qu'ils sont bêtes ? »

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Je crois que j'étais un peu bête aussi mais pas comme eux. J'étais très maladroit avec les filles, j'ai même fait pleurer ma première petite-amie.

\- Je sais, maman m'a raconté.

\- Vraiment ? Et bien maintenant que tu sais tout, si tu te mettais au travail et immortalisais ton idiot de père ? »

Lily rit et s'installa derrière son chevalet pendant qu'Harry lisait un livre savourant ce moment de calme.

Dehors c'était tout autre chose.

Scorpius et Albus étaient déchaînés comme jamais. Ils suffisait qu'il tombe trois flocons de neige et ils perdaient toute notion de maturité ou de contenance au grand dam de leur entourage. Mais peu leur importait, ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous dans la neige.

« Essaye un peu d'éviter celle là ! »

Albus lança une boule de neige sur Scorpius qui sauta pour l'éviter. Si la boule n'atteignit pas son visage, ce qui était le but premier d'Albus, elle atteignit tout de même son corps ce qui lui fit lever son bras en signe de victoire avant de se relancer dans cette impitoyable guerre de neige.

Au bout d'une heure les deux garçons rentrèrent, fatigués et trempés, sans songer un seul instant à faire attention au sol ni au fait qu'ils faisaient un boucan de tous les diables en se préparant un goûter dans la cuisine.

« Albus, Scorpius, vous tenez vraiment à provoquer un ulcère à papa ? »

Lily avait passé sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et observait calmement son frère et son ami affalés autour de la table, les traces d'eau, de terre et de neige qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux et qui devait donc logiquement s'étendre jusqu'à la porte de derrière mais aussi le chaos qu'ils avaient mis sur la table pour se faire à manger.

« Quoi, on se fait juste quelques tartines ! »

_Juste_. Harry cru qu'il allait enfermer Albus et Scorpius dans un sac et les jeter par dessus un lac ou une rivière. Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter que Scorpius vienne passer quelques jours à la maison. Il n'avait rien contre le garçon, il était le meilleur ami de son fils et l'acceptait comme ça et s'en était de même du côté de Drago. Mais quand les deux étaient ensemble ils étaient capables de faire les pires bêtises. Astoria et Drago l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'ils étaient infernaux. Il allait vraiment devoir leur offrir un beau cadeau de Noël en récompense d'avoir du supporter ces deux piles électriques.

Avant de commettre un double meurtre devant sa fille, Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il avait affronté pire que deux adolescents bourrés d'hormones quand même.

« Bon les garçons ça suffit. Vous avez quinze ans, vous êtes tout de même assez grands pour éviter de mettre la pagaille dans votre sillage, du moins je l'espère… alors vous finissez de manger, vous nettoyez tout et je veux que ce soit impeccable. Compris ?

\- On peut quand même boire un chocolat dans ma chambre après ?

\- Nettoyez tout ensuite, c'est tout ce que je demande et ne renversez rien pour l'amour de Merlin. Bon et maintenant je vais retourner lire alors ne mettez pas non plus de la musique trop fort compris. J'aimerais juste un peu de calme et Lily aussi. »

Cette dernière observait la scène dans le plus grand des calmes tout en servant du thé et des quartiers de pomme sur un plateau qu'elle allait emporter pour elle et son père. Elle était un curieux mélange de ses parents et de sa marraine Luna, qui lui avait non seulement transmit le goût des choses bizarres et incongrues, ses talents pour le dessin mais aussi sa capacité à rester calme à toute épreuve même si elle savait très bien se défendre, ses frères l'ayant appris à leurs dépends.

« Je te retrouve dans le salon papa. A tout de suite. »

Oui, Lily tenait énormément de sa marraine.

**oOo**

« C'est finit ! Bon on boire dans ma chambre ?

\- On fait quoi aussi ?

\- Je sais pas, on verra bien ! »

Bien qu'étant des tornades, les deux garçons n'avaient aucune envie de subir les foudres du couple Potter pour avoir salit ou mit la maison en pagaille, ils avaient déjà assez mis les nerfs à rude épreuve des Malefoy comme ça. Ils furent donc prudents et calmes et ce pour la première fois depuis des jours.

« Bon alors tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Bah je sais toujours pas… quoi que… Mon grand-père m'a offert des bandes-dessinées moldues qu'il a trouvée dans ce qu'ils appellent un « vide-grenier », tu veux lire ?

\- Oui mais c'est quoi un « Vide-grenier » ?

\- Je crois que c'est comme un genre de marché sauf que tout le monde peut participer et revends ces vieilles affaires. Les gens y trouvent parfois leur bonheur, surtout ceux qui aiment les vieux trucs ou font des collections.

\- C'est pas mal comme idée. Bon tu veux me faire lire quoi ?

-  _Astérix._  C'est une bande dessinée française mais elle a été traduite. C'est assez drôle, j'en ai déjà lu quelques unes. Ça parle des aventures d'un gaulois qui se bat contre les légions romaines avec l'aide d'une potion magique que lui donne un druide et lui donne une force surhumaine.

\- Cool ! »

Confortablement installés sur le lit d'Albus, lisant ensemble et dégustant du chocolat, les deux garçons savouraient ce moment, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et que pour diverses raisons, cette position leur convenait et les réchauffaient étrangement.

« J'aime bien Obélix, il est marrant. Mais dit moi ce n'est pas la réalité ? Ça n'existe pas la potion magique ?

\- Non, d'après Hermione ce n'est pas la réalité, Jules César n'était pas empereur et il n'existe pas de potion capable de donner une telle force à un être humain.

\- On pourrait essayer de la faire un de ces jours.

\- Oh ça serait génial, tu te rends compte ? Quelques gouttes et paf ! On devient le plus fort de la terre !

\- Tu imagines, pouvoir enfin mettre une raclée à ce débile de Rick Wyatt !

\- Le rêve… lui par terre avec un œil au beurre noir devant tout le monde et nous debout, les petits gringalets comme il dit. »

Ils rirent, imaginant la brute de Poudlard les quatre fers en l'air et eux acclamés comme des héros par toute l'école.

Scorpius avala la dernière gorgée de chocolat de sa tasse et le reposa sur la table de chevet. Albus se mit alors à rire en le regardant.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu as une magnifique moustache de lait au chocolat !

\- Oh c'est bon, toi aussi tu as un peu de chocolat autour de la bouche je te signale et je ne me moque pas de toi.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

\- Parce que ça te que ça te donnais un air un peu idiot.

\- Merci beaucoup, vraiment. »

Albus s'était redressé et s'essuyait la bouche frénétiquement du revers de son pull.

« Ne le prends pas mal. Ça t'allait plutôt bien en fait, t'était pas mal comme ça.

\- C'est vrai ? »

Scorpius se sentit rougir. Venait-il vraiment de dire à son meilleur ami qu'il le trouvait pas mal avec une moustache de lait ?

« En fait toi aussi t'es plutôt mignon comme ça mais tu es encore trop jeune pour avoir de la moustache.

\- Compris je retire ça moi aussi.

\- Attends je vais t'aider ! »

Et sans prévenir, sans savoir pourquoi, Albus embrassa Scorpius. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Ça lui était venu d'un coup. Sans doute l'expression adorable de Scorpius ou la proximité qu'ils entretenaient depuis tout à l'heure. Il lui pris le visage entre les mains et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Scorpius, qui écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes. Albus s'écarta.

« Tes lèvres ont un goût de chocolat.

\- Al.. pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- J'en avais envie. Pas toi ?

\- Si mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je n'étais pas prêt ! Attends, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Que tu avais envie de m'embrasser idiot ! »

Et Albus pris l'initiative pour la deuxième fois sauf que cette fois ci Scorpius se montra beaucoup plus coopératif.

« Toi aussi tu as un goût de chocolat. J'aime bien. »

Le chocolat, les bandes-dessinées et la neige furent aussitôt oubliées. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, leurs lèvres collées l'une à l'autre et leurs mains se promenant maladroitement sur leurs corps, timides et tremblantes.

**oOo**

La porte se referma sans un bruit. Lily descendit les escaliers aussi silencieusement qu'un chat et alla rejoindre son père dans le salon.

« Alors ?

\- Rien, ils sont juste occupés à quelque chose qu'ils auraient du faire depuis longtemps.

\- Quoi.

\- Oh ils t'expliqueront quand ils seront prêts. »

Lily repris ses pinceaux et sourit devant l'air interrogateur de son père. Il l'avait envoyée en éclaireur, n'entendant plus rien depuis un moment et craignant la fabrication d'une bombe artisanale qui ferait exploser la maison, il était un peu plus rassuré, mais Lily n'avait aucune envie de troubler le calme en racontant à son père qu'elle avait surpris son frère en train de rouler des pelles à Scorpius Malefoy. C'était Noël et elle n'avait aucune envie de troubler la relative paix qui s'était enfin installée entre les deux familles, même si elle se doutait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps.


End file.
